


Slow mornings

by Kuriake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriake/pseuds/Kuriake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worry-free mornings are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for open_on_sunday challenge "Slow". All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy; no profit is being made.

It were mornings like these she loved most. Mornings on which everything seemed to move more slowly, where time advanced on a more leisured pace, and all harshness was diluted by the early yellow-orange sun.

Mornings where there were no worries about classes, about upcoming gigs or the full moon; where all that mattered were kisses and love and making love and his skin against hers.

Her abdomen tense as a hand more calloused than hers trails softly across her stomach and navel and lower than that. Pleasure shivers through her body; the kiss deepens, and it takes everything away.


End file.
